1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to the separating of livestock, in particular cattle. The application also relates to the sorting of livestock, in particular cattle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Livestock has to be regularly moved, for example from one grazing area to another grazing area, or from a grazing area to a milking area. Livestock originating from various regions and for various destinations has in this case to be steered in quick succession to the right destination.
For separating animals from a group of animals moving in a series, swing gates or other separation gates are provided with closing means and/or locking means. Thus, separation gates can usually be in the closed position and be opened as desired, for example by cylinders, or be released by removing a lock, for letting animals through. Alternatively or additionally, separation gates can be closed using closure means, such as cylinders, when separation is desirable. Whether closure is desirable can for example be specified by determining data from each animal, referred to here as ID for short.
During the closing of a separation gate, speed is a condition for an efficient process. Another requirement is that the animals should run as little risk as possible of becoming injured by a closing gate. Both requirements can lead to contradictory approaches to the design of separation gates.
For sorting livestock, use may be made of what are known as sorting arrangements, comprising a gate assembly having an entry port, delimited by side gates, the port containing a swing gate provided with one or two rotatable gate leaves, and downstream of the swing gate two or more exit ports, wherein one or more movable sorting gates are placed between the swing gate and the exit ports. By adjusting the position of the sorting gate or the sorting gates, the entry port can be connected to a selected port of the exit ports to guide the livestock thereto.
The movement of the sorting gates can take place automatically, activated by a central controller wherein the need to convert a sorting gate is ascertained by measuring data from the arriving animals. However, in an automated system of this type, it can occur that one or more animals are still located next to a sorting gate when that gate is moved, resulting in injuries and stress.